Rule Breakers
by slendie258
Summary: When a detention gets boring, two teens run decide to ditch, get a burger and just have a little fun as new found friends, unfortuneatly, someone is always there to ruin it. Pairings: Buncan Fluff, kinda


I walked calmly down the halls of Wawanakwa high, the familiar detention pass around my neck. I passed a few teachers who gave me tired looks from my constant detentions, this time that dude was totally in my face, he deserved to get a punch in the face. Walking to room 8C he saw a short girl with mousy brown hair held in a side ponytail, pacing and fretting by the door.

"What's wrong you lost?" she turned to me and I saw a detention pass on her neck,

"N..n..n...n...n...no, I'm here for detention," the nervous girl stuttered, she had thick rimmed squeare glasses, you're typical nerd, who would never, end up in detention

"So how did you end up in detention nerd?" I inquired cooly leaning on the wall as the girl looked at me with slightly frightened eyes,

"Well, you know Heather?" she asked and I nodded slightly, "Well she was all being nice to me just so I did her homework, so when I ehard her and her friends Lindsay and Courtney talking about it in the bathrooms while I was in the stalls, so in my English class I kinda ripped up her homework in front of her and called her a lying, manipulative, slutty bitch." she explained,

"Oh wow, I never did like Heather, I had a crush on Courtney once and we ended up going out but she's so uptight," I explained and she looked at me and a look of recognition showed up in her eyes,

"You're Duncan Meyers aren't you, the punk in the year above me who dates Gwen, also in my English class, well I'm Beth, Beth Summers," she extended a hand and I took it, shaking it once. "So Duncan, how did you end up in detention, again?" she asked me and I looked at her in the eyes,

"I sent that Trent Jones dude to the infirmary because I broke his nose," I explained and she looked slightly scared,

"W...w...w...why?"

"He hit on my Gwen who used to be his ex by trying to woo her with his creepy nine obsession by giving her nine bouquets of flowers with nine different types of flowers and nine of each species of flowers, everyda for nine days," he explained, "So I punched him once he didn't listen to Gwen when she told him to fuck off, Josh told me to go to detention and here I am," I explained, showing absolutely no remorse or guilt from what I did, that freakshow deserved it.

"Meyers, Summers, get in here," we heard the tones of the principal, we entered the room to see him sitiing at the desk, "Miss O'Halloran had to leave sick so I shall be taking your detention today," he begun, "Meyers, sit on that side," he pointed to a seat next to a window, "Summers, sit there," he pointed to the seat next to the door, "And unlike some teachers I will be watching you the whole time," he stated before sitting in his seat, "Your hour starts now."

The clock kept ticking for a good ten minutes before a giant gust o wind came blowing through the window, and straight into the principals face. He began to quickly pull out a mirror and expected his hair, now messed up from the wind. "MY HAIR, SORRY KIDS, HAIR EMERGANCY BYE!" he screamed, halfway down the hallway before he even finished his sentence.

As he left I calmly got out of his seat and walked over to the door, slamming it shut and sitting on Beth's desk, "B...b...b...b...b...but, we'll get in trouble," she stuttered again trying to push me off of her desk,

"If I know Chris, and I do, it will take him longer than fifty minutes to do his hair so by the time he comes back, it will be past 5 'o' clock therefore he will think we just left on time, you catch my drift two-shoes," I stated and she nodded at me,

"Yeah, I guess but isn't that breaking the rules?" she said, trying hard to hold the quiver from her voice,

"Yep, and that's why we're doing it." I pulled her from her seat and dragged her to the window, see there is a ladder just there, I will pull it towards us and we climb down and escape," I told her, leaning out the windom to the ladder only a foot away and I pulled it to the window, flinging my body to the other side and climbing down. Upon reaching the bottom I saw Beth, shivering in fear at the top, unable to pluck up the courage to get on the ladder.

"Come on Beth, I'll hold the ladder so it's stable, yeah?" I offered the quivering nerd who nodded meakly and I grabbed the bottom of the ladder. She tentatively put a hand on the ladder and couched on the sill. She swung a leg on, another hand and finally her other leg. She began the descent three stories down the side of our school.

One foot at a time she climbed down and jumped off at the end and smiled at me, "That was absolutely exhilarating!" she exclaimed as I covered her mouth with my hand,

"Shhhh, they can still hear us you know," I scolded her in hushed tones as her face fell,

"Sorry," she wimpered back as I gestured for he to follow me as we snuck away into the bushes before breaking out onto a crowed sidewalk earining us puzzeled looks from the pedestrians as we walked away down the sidewalk to a familiar burger bar most Wawanakwa High students went to after school, Beth however had never been as I grabbed her wrist, pulling her along and seating her on a stool. You have to have a Hatchet burger, they're the best.

I sat next to Beth and a familiar burly man appeared from the kitchen, "Duncan!" he bellowed, getting him in a headlock and giving him a nougie, "What can I get you and this young lady who you brought with you,"

"Just two Hatchet burgers please," I ordered as he dissapeared into the kitchen and soon appeared with two huge burgers, topped with onions and lettuce with tomatos and pickles, ketchup and musturd as will topped off with a bun and a wooden stick through the middle. I noticed the shocked look on Beth's face, Hatchet did as well smirking as he said to me,

"Is she a first customer?" he asked and I nodded,

"Yup, first time she has ever been to Hatchet's" I said as Chef looked at me,

"I guess that means you're meals are free, thank me later," he said as Beth tried to fit her mouth around the enormous burger, I chuckled and showed her how to eat the burger.

On a far side of the room was a certain queen bee and her two lackeys, staring at the myself and Beth, I just didn't now it,

"Oh this is so going on Flitter and YourSpace and FaceNovel **[1]**" se grumbled as she began to furiously type on her phone, and virtual messages were sent to anyone friends with her or following her, the whole school knew about the 'lovebirds' and they were never going to live it down.


End file.
